


The perfect weapon

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровь, оружие, gan-play, blood - play, фетишизм и использование ножа не по назначению. И да, хэдканон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect weapon

Именно от оружия во многом зависит, выживешь ты или вернешься домой в цинковом ящике. Это первое правило, которое кровью, смертью и вышибающей дух жарой вбивает в их головы Афганистан. Они молоды, они – элитные бойцы, пафосно называемые отрядами специального назначения, а на деле – просто убийцы, чуть более тренированные и умелые, чем рядовые солдаты. Моран – давно не ребенок, но и его охватывает это детское ни чем не оправданное чувство превосходства. Он снайпер, он отлично обращается с ножами, и у него ничего не переворачивается внутри, когда вернувшись с очередного задания, перемазанный чужой кровью с ног до головы он идет через лагерь. Совсем скоро он планирует стать командиром, и у него есть отличная мотивация – ему невыносимо скучно. Бесконечные зачистки, проходящие по пяти вариантам сценария максимум перестали быть чем-то захватывающим спустя первый месяц. Но Моран очарован какой-то рутинной жестокостью страны, в которую его забросил подростковый бунт и пара-тройка неверных решений. Афганистан разительно отличается от респектабельной, размеренной Англии, от всех этих вылизанных до зеркального блеска частных школ, и Морану кажется, что он впервые за двадцать лет жизни дышит полной грудью. Каждый из тех, кто берет здесь в руки оружие, на чьей бы стороне он не сражался, признает, что стандартные нормы и правила здесь не действуют. Убивай или будешь убит. То, что когда-то начиналось как война, со временем превратилось в банальное выживание. И Себастьян упивается этим восхитительным совершенством всех этих абсолютно неприемлемых в гражданском мире правил. Моран не может сказать, что любит убивать. Для него это просто работа и средство достижения целей – не лучше и не хуже других.   
Но все меняется, когда Моран впервые попадает в хорошо организованную и чертовски умелую засаду. С горсткой людей, они оказываются зажаты между скалами, за несколько мгновений превращаясь из элитных убийц в пушечное мясо. Себастьян чувствует, как что-то обрывается внутри, когда его винтовка выдает осечку за осечкой. Противники превосходят их числом, у них лучшая позиция для обстрела и оружие. С ножом и глоком против пулеметной турели у Морана шансов мало. Он уже рассчитал все, и прекрасно осознает, что его отряд на базу не вернется. Он единственный, кто к вечеру следующего дня возвращается в лагерь, с содранными в кровь ладонями и несколькими не серьезными ранами. Ночью его трясет, колотит крупной дрожью от осознания того, насколько глупо все могло бы закончиться. В темноте палатки, в нескольких десятках сантиметров от его лица, идеально вычищенная винтовка пахнет оружейной смазкой, песком и кровью. Когда через несколько лет Себастьян дезертирует, он забирает винтовку с собой. На память об Афганистане у него остаются шрамы, боевые навыки и потертый чехол с винтовкой. В Лондоне он предпочитает более надежную и современную М200, но плотно закрытый футляр все еще хранится в углу шкафа. Иногда, когда на Морана накатывает неуместная и по-своему абсурдная ностальгия, он достает винтовку из чехла и прижимает к плечу, ласково проводя пальцами по оптике. Ему все еще кажется, что он может почувствовать пыльно-соленый запах, который преследовал его в Афганистане.   
Себастьян рассказывает эту историю через месяц после того, как начинает работать на Джима. Мориарти ноет, баюкая у груди вывернутое запястье, и, в конце концов, Себастьян сдается, и что бы отвлечь Джима рассказывает о своей первой винтовке. Мориарти сверкает на него болезненно блестящими от боли глазами, но ничего не говорит о граничащей с фетишизмом привязанности Себастьяна. У Морана есть привычка следить за своим оружием едва ли не тщательнее, чем за самим собой, и Джим, конечно же, об этом в курсе. Так же, как и о том, что пистолет в кобуре на бедре всегда снять с предохранителя, а в стволе пистолета на пояснице всегда есть патрон. Моран последователен в своих привычках, и, закончив рассказ, ровным голосом обещает переломать Мориарти пальцы, если тот когда-нибудь тронет его винтовку. Джим, конечно, любит дразнить крупных хищников, а Моран не разбрасывается обещаниями, но проблему с неприкосновенностью винтовки они решают на удивление мирно.   
По поводу пистолетов Моран менее категоричен, и Джим частенько берет их. Ему нравится, как лежит в ладони файрстар, но на все предложения Себастьяна купить себе личный пистолет, а не таскать оружие снайпера, Мориарти лишь раздраженно дергает плечом. Себастьян хмыкает и щелкает зажигалкой, закуривая: кто-то говорил что-то про фетишизм? А вот беретта для руки Джима слишком большая, и Моран потом еще долго посмеивается над небольшими, словно детскими ладонями, которым не хватает длинны пальцев для удобного обхвата. И старательно делает вид, что у него не перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько маленькой кажется ладонь Джима в сравнении с его.   
Именно беретту Себастьян впервые заталкивает в широко раскрытый рот стоящего на коленях Джима. Металл ствола царапает нёбо, и Мориарти пытается перехватить проталкиваемый глубже в рот ствол, но Моран останавливает его взглядом. Джим застывает на несколько мгновений, и Себастьян зачарованно наблюдает, как натягиваются губы, сомкнутые вокруг пистолета, и из уголка рта стекает слюна. Морану непривычно видеть Джима таким – послушным, прикрывающим глаза от какого-то нездорового удовольствия. Себастьян вытаскивает влажно блестящий от слюны пистолет и не дает Джиму закрыть рот, до синяков сжимая пальцами его челюсть, вылизывает широко распахнутый рот, и его неожиданно сильно ведет от горьковатого привкуса слюны, смешанной с оружейной смазкой. Джим ерзает, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, но послушно изгибается под руками Морана, пачкая их лица слюной. Именно после этого раза один вид беретты в руках Себастьяна заставляет Джима облизывать губы и пошло ухмыляться, наплевав на окружающую обстановку.   
Из всего оружия, которое Себастьян предпочитает использовать во время работы с Мориарти, наиболее необычные взаимоотношения складываются у Джима и тяжелого боевого ножа. Стоит признать, что при всех своих брезгливости и нежелании пачкать руки, Джим обращается с ножами, пожалуй, даже лучше Себастьяна.   
Моран узнает об этом на очередных переговорах, которые выходят из-под контроля. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Джим реагирует молниеносно, и через мгновение первый же их оппонент, потянувшийся за оружием, валится на стол, булькая кровью через вскрытое горло. А Джим делает шаг от стола и одергивает полы пиджака, оглядывая себя в поисках красных брызг, словно это не он только что размахивал ножом. Правда, пятно крови на полу все же добирается до его ног, и Мориарти выкидывает обувь прямо из машины, поднимаясь в их квартиру босиком. А Моран после этого инцидента следит за ножами особо тщательно. Черт знает, когда в следующий раз Джиму в голову придет идея пустить их в ход.   
Но в следующий раз ножи использует не Джим, а Себастьян, и совсем не по прямому назначению. Руки Джима связаны ремнем Морана за спиной, и кожа под жесткими петлями натерта до крови. Джим хрипло выдыхает в такт толчкам, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. Ладонь Себастьяна мокрая от крови, но он продолжает осторожно сжимать лезвие ножа, ритмично проталкивая ребристую рукоять в задницу Джима. Кровь уже пачкает простыни, но у Морана настолько сильно стоит от вида стекающих по бледной коже Джима красных капель, что ему плевать. В голове сумбурно бьется вопрос о том, как же Мориарти черт побери уговорил его на что-то подобное, но стоит Джиму застонать и дернуть бедрами, насаживаясь самому, как в голове Себастьяна воцаряется абсолютная пустота, и возбуждение вытесняет любые посторонние мысли. Он отбрасывает нож в сторону и прижимает изрезанную ладонь к пояснице Джима, пачкая кровью. Его вход растянут и пульсирует, и Себастьян не может сдержаться и не протолкнуть пальцы внутрь. Джим хрипит что-то, дергается всем телом, пытаясь насадиться на гладящие его изнутри пальцы, но Моран смеется и отодвигает ладонь. Он трахает Мориарти в грубом, быстром ритме, сжимая ладонью член Джима и поглаживая большим пальцем яички. Когда они оба кончают, Джим трет разодранные запястья и сонно жмурится, прижимаясь к плечу Морана. Они оба перемазаны кровью и спермой, и хорошо бы все же перебинтовать все еще кровоточащую ладонь, но Себастьян лишь закуривает, а потом отдает сигарету жадно вдыхающему дым Джиму и тянет его запястье ко рту, горячо и мокро облизывая саднящие царапины. В общем, на ножи у них обоих теперь абсолютно очевидная реакция.

***  
В один из тех дней, когда Джим мечется на больничной койке, комкая простыни в судорожно сжатых от боли ладонях, Себастьян садится на пол возле изголовья кровати и молча смотрит на сведенные брови и закушенную до крови губу Джима. А потом неожиданно спрашивает, какое у него любимое оружие. Голос Себастьяна звучит хрипло после долгого молчания, и Джим удивленно распахивает глаза. После того, как он несколько дней назад написал Морану адрес клиники, в которой он отлеживался после неудачного плана с Шерлоком и чертовой крышей, Себастьян не произнес ни слова. Молча застыл в дверях, глядя на перечерченную полосами швов щеку и трубки капельниц, и полез за сигаретами. А теперь этот неожиданный вопрос. Джим облизывает губы, все еще обветренные и темные от запекшейся крови, и ловит взгляд Себастьяна. Тот молча и как-то требовательно смотрит в глаза Мориарти, и тот хрипит сорванным голосом, с трудом выговаривая слова и проглатывая буквы.  
\- Ты. Самое совершенное оружие.  
И Моран хрипло смеется, поглаживая большим пальцем выступающие вены на внутренней стороне руки Джима.  
\- Все же этот фетишизм начинает настораживать.  
Джим смеется в ответ, практически беззвучно, и прикрывает глаза.


End file.
